Shrine of the Sea God
The Shrine of the Sea God is a tower-like dungeon with a cave-like portion in northern Indra, directly east of the town of Daila. It is first visited for a short time early in Golden Sun: The Lost Age, and later in that game as part of a larger quest. It is probable that the location's name refers to Poseidon, a demigod of the sea in Weyard, and the ancient Greek God of the Oceans. Story The Shrine of the Sea God is visited twice as a major location in Golden Sun: The Lost Age; the first time, two boys from Daila, Riki and Tavi, have gone missing and it is up to Felix and company to find them. They are in the Shrine of the Sea God, and after using Lash, which is obtained at the nearby Kandorean Temple, Riki and Tavi are able to return home to Daila, where they proceed to eat gratuitous amounts of food. Later on in the game, the main portion of the dungeon is traversed in order to obtain one of the three pieces of the magical Trident of Ankohl, which will be forged together in Champa and used to make Poseidon vulnerable, and ultimately defeat him and gain access to Lemuria. The other two locations that the player must visit to complete this sub-quest are Tundaria Tower in Tundaria and the Ankohl Ruins in southeastern Angara. Walkthrough Initial Visit Breath.]] Early in the game, when you enter the location from the overworld, climb down the ladder and head a short ways up until a cutscene with two boys trigger. Riki is unable to use the coiled rope to get to Tavi's position, so he scampers off into a cave doorway to the right. Follow him to a dead-end if you want, but the point is to use the Lash Psynergy on the coiled rope to help the boys out. This can only be done after completing the first proper dungeon of the game, Kandorean Temple, and helping the boys out and watching the subsequent cutscene will cause the town of Daila to update and allow you to explore more of the dungeon in search of the prize the kids were looking for in the first place: A Jupiter Djinni. Climb the newly tied rope and enter the cave doorway to the left. In the next room, walk left across two bridges, ignore the stairwell leading downstairs, and go right across the cracked bridge below; the bridge will fall apart and send you down before you can get to the Jupiter Djinni. Climb up the ladder and chase the Jupiter Djinni until you go down a downstairs stairwell to an area where there are footsteps on the ground. Go to the lower left into an area where there are three separate staircases to go up; take either of the upper two staircases, walk across a bridge, and go back down. This will cause the Djinni to fly along the path underneath the bridge and ensure that it will be waiting for you when you next take the one lower stairwell up. You eventually come to an area where the Djinni awaits on stone walls near a torch; before chasing after it by going up the right of the two stairwells, push the torch two spaces up, so that it will be cornered as you proceed to chase after it. Save your game, then interact with it to start a battle, and defeating the Jupiter Djinni here will add the Jupiter Djinni Breath to your inventory. For the time being, you are done with the dungeon, because the elevated cave doorway to the left cannot be reached until later in the game when you have Piers in the party so that he can use Frost on the three puddles. Remember this spot for later. Exit out of the dungeon via Retreat, though it is also possible to retrace all of your steps back to the entrance. Revisit for the Right Prong As soon as you gain the ability to sail the seas of the world with the Lemurian Ship with Piers permanently in your party, you can return to this Dungeon to retrieve its most important key item at the end, but you must return to Daila first and retrieve the Sea God's Tear from its sanctum. Once the Tear is in your inventory, reenter the Shrine and follow the above instructions to make it back to the point where you had acquired the Jupiter Djinni, and use Piers' Frost Psynergy on the three puddles to make it into the cave doorway you couldn't reach earlier. from the statue in Daila's sanctum.]] The first new room you reach is an external area bordering the ocean, with many stone pillars to hop across. Hop across the several pillars comprising the leftmost "path" to get to a small elevated island, and hop up and right to the island with a brown earth pillar, and push it down into the gap below. Step onto the earth pillar, hop right, and go down the stairwell to the right of the screen. In the next watery room, head up along the narrow path to the right of the stairwell you came down from, climb down the ladder, follow the path down to climb up the ladder at the bottom, hop right, and cross a bridge to an elevated island that forks between bridges. Walk across the cracked bridge and let its breaking apart deposit you near the coiled Lash-able rope. Before you climb up the tied rope it would create, go along the watery path to the right to reach a chest at the top of the ladder containing a Rusty Staff, which is reforged into the Glower Staff at Yallam. Then climb up the tied rope and go up until you get to another cracked bridge at the top part of the screen. When you stand on it, you end up riding the broken section down the flowing river to a spot where you can climb up a nearby ladder and go up a stairwell. You climb up into an area where a ladder down and a stairwell leading down are visible to the far right of the screen. The ladder down only lets you Move an earth pillar so that you can hop to an earlier part of the dungeon (the part where the Jupiter Djinni was first seen), but that is unimportant. Go down the stairwell to the right, and in the next watery room, hop your way up across the left, and take the only possible "hop-able path" to a point where there is an empty ring of stones blocking your way to a large statue on its own "island". Cast Reveal here to show a platform in the center of the ring and hop up to the statue, inspect it, and use the Sea God's Tear; the whole room will fill up with water while the buoyant island you're on will rise into the floor above. Climb your way up the ladder to the upper left through a couple rooms to get to the shrine's peak, and claim the Right Prong important item off its plinth. With the dungeon now truly complete, cast Retreat to leave. Enemies Collectibles Breath: Available in the first time you can explore the area after having acquired the Lash Psynergy. Pursuing the Djinni to the eventual dead-end, and pushing a flaming pillar up against a wall, allows you to fight it and earn it. Right Prong: The reward at the top of the dungeon available for when the dungeon can be explored later on. Once this and the Center Prong and Left Prong key items are collected, an event in Champa will yield the Trident. Rusty Staff: In a chest in a room with several rushing rivers. Give it to Sunshine the blacksmith in Yallam and he will reforge it into the Glower Staff. Category: Places in Indra